


Are You Jealous?

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: Sherlock has someone over, and John gets a bit jealous.





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.

John knew Sherlock had a past. He didn’t know much about it, but he knew that he had one. He never thought much about Sherlock’s personal life before they met, but recently he noticed that Sherlock had started going out every night. He was told by Mycroft that Sherlock had been meeting with someone named Victor, who was an old friend of Sherlock’s, but the way that he had said _friend_ set something off in John. It sounded like Mycroft didn’t approve of him in the slightest, and that made John feel like he didn’t either.  
  
He’s glad that Sherlock has other … friends … to go to, honestly; but he doesn’t like that it’s every night. He doesn’t even know _why_ he doesn’t like it.  
  
John had just got back home from work, settled down in the living room with a nice cup of tea, when he heard the slam of the front door, announcing Sherlock’s arrival. He sat his tea down on the table next to his chair and went about reading the local newspaper when he suddenly heard a second voice coming up from behind Sherlock on the stairs.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, John placed the newspaper next to his tea and stood, making his way to the hall where the staircase was. John looked at Sherlock, then at the person behind him.  
  
“Er, hello, are you a client?” John asked. Sherlock looked at John, confused for a moment, before realizing that the two hadn’t met yet.  
  
Sherlock moved to the side so that the two could see each other better. “Victor, this is John, my flatmate. John, this is Victor; we went to Uni together.”  
  
John looked Victor up and down with a frown before remembering his manners. “Tea? I’ve only just made some.”  
  
Victor shook his head and fixed his eyes on Sherlock. “We have stuff we need to talk about. You said your room is down this hall?”  
  
Sherlock nodded. “To the left is the bathroom, my door is next to it.” Victor smirked at John as he passed him and made his way to his destination.  
  
Sherlock just looked at John for a moment before turning, making his way to his bedroom.  
  
An hour passes before John begins to hear noises come from Sherlock’s room. He sits in silence and listens, trying to figure out just what could possibly be going on, before he hears it: a _moan._  
  
John gasps and stands from his chair, intent on barging in there, before he realizes that he has no reason to. They’re not together, so why the _fuck_ does he feel so strongly about this?  
  
John sits back down in his chair and turns on the telly to drown out the noise.  
  
Two more hours pass before John hears the door to Sherlock’s room squeak open. Victor comes out, looking smug, and just waves at John as he leaves.  
  
John just glares. Sherlock emerges soon after, fully clothed in his pajamas.  
  
“So, you two had stuff you needed to talk about, hm?”  
  
Sherlock looked at John. “More or less, yes.”  
  
“I heard more than talking,” John looked down at his feet.  
  
Sherlock stood in the doorway of the kitchen, not really seeing what the problem is, until it registers.  
  
“John, are you jealous?”  
  
John was taking a sip of his tea just then and just about choked on it. “ _Me_ , jealous? Of what, exactly?”  
  
Sherlock just shrugged. “Of what just happened.”  
  
John scoffed. “I’m glad you have a sex life. Really, it beats what you used to do when you got bored.”  
  
Sherlock hummed. “Hmm, yes, but you’re not glad that it isn’t with _you_.”  
  
John looked up at him then. His shoulders sagged down and he looked away, too embarrassed to admit it.  
  
He was just about to get up and go to his room when he suddenly found himself being held down in the chair by one Sherlock Holmes, sitting in his lap.  
  
“How long?” Was all he asked.  
  
John breathed in sharply. “Since I first laid eyes on you.”  
  
Sherlock grinned. “Me, too. I was just waiting to see how long it would take for you to break. We actually were talking, though, but he did help me make some noise to make it all sound convincing.”  
  
John just stared up at him, his mouth opening and closing, not sure what to say. He growled and stood, holding Sherlock’s body to his, and made his way to Sherlock’s bedroom before throwing him onto the bed none-too-gently.  
  
“Undress. Now.”  
  
Sherlock smirked. “Sir, yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
